


Cuffed

by Moomoogirl1



Series: Four [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, OT4, Police Uniforms, Polyamory, Roleplay, or rather an attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomoogirl1/pseuds/Moomoogirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru comes back home to what was planned to be a pleasant surprise. Makoto likes his men in uniform and Rin's uniform has pockets. Sousuke's does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated with my last fic pertaining to these four dorks, this is the second installment in the series. You do not have to read the first work in the series but feel free to if you'd like! Please enjoy and don't be afraid to leave a comment or critique.

On that chilly Thursday evening, Haru sat quietly in his bus seat, idly fiddling with his phone. There was once a time where getting Haru to even carry his phone on him was a hassle. But he was never without it now. It wasn't like after school, where he had Makoto to talk to or when he had familiar team mates packed beside him in coach buses. Now he heads home alone in a bustling sea of people. The first few days traveling alone were nerve wracking. Strangers he didn't know would squish up against him, some talked too loudly on their cells. Kids cried. Business men sometimes snored as they swayed on their feet, unaware on the feat they were pulling. There was too much stimulation in such a cramp space and on the third day, Haru finally announced he would get his driver's license if Sousuke let him borrow the car.

Makoto's shoulders hunched down because he was Makoto and he already _knew_. The owner of the car stopped chewing his rice, and slowly looked Haru in the eye. Rin laughed.

“Rin...”

“Sorry, Makoto. It's just for weeks we've been asking him if he would be fine taking transit alone and he said we were overreacting!” The laughing bastard turned to Haru, patting him on top of his shoulder. “Next time you should be more honest with us babe”.

“The one you should apologize to is Haru,” Makoto mumbled, forehead creased with worry. “And if someone has a problem with being honest here...” he added like an unplanned afterthought.

“Hey!”

“Haru,”

Sousuke had finally decided to speak up and the whole room turned still to pay attention. Sometimes his voice had that effect over them. He pointed his chop sticks to Haru, his focus on him not wavering even once since Rin and Makoto's pseudo bickering.

“Take your phone with you. And headphones. Listen to your hippie ocean waves music. Play candy crush. Pick up our damn calls for once”.

Hence now why Haru had his phone, his headphones, and wasn't at all perturbed by the too close drowsy business man to his left and the little girl who kept stretching gum out of her mouth, on his right. 

Work had gone well. He finished a relatively uneventful day and he wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen afterward. If someone had told Haru when he was a senior in high school that he would go pro, only to quit because the fame didn't suit him and become the station chef poissonier at a local restaurant instead...he might have gotten really upset. Quitting the pros was one of the hardest decisions Haru had to make, right up there with deciding to become pro in the first place. But his fame caused many unforeseen circumstances. Particularly when it came to probing into his personal and social life.

Haru's skills had quickly made him a national star. National stars had to be heterosexual, friendly, and loved by their team mates. And Haru wasn't any one of those things.

But it wouldn't do to think too hard on that painful part in his life. In the end he choose to be himself and choose his lovers over his dream. Not to say he had really given up on it. He had a new dream now with people who wanted to share that dream alongside with him. Working at the restaurant and saving up money for their future, very own, swim club right in here in Tokyo was something Haru hoped his past self could at least appreciate. Besides, it actually felt nice serving hungry customers his seafood dishes. Much more peaceful and way less complicated than his time as an Olympic swimmer.

But just because he was no longer pro, didn't mean Haru stopped swimming. Nothing, no matter how stressful, could ever terminate his love for the water. He had just come from the open high school pool not far from home. Membership was cheap and it was nice watching the school's sport team practice on the left side of the pool. He could relive those high school days through their sheer youth and exuberance. Plus he had become sort of a fellow peer to the young teens. Both the girls and boys would just come up to him and tell him about what they were practicing, ask for pointers, or even just talk about their day. And Haru would quietly nod his head and listen.

As he got off the bus and trekked to the apartment he became wistful, missing the warmth of Makoto's warm shoulders bumping next to his. But Makoto was working at a rec. center further in the heart of the city. He would probably be late and the last one to arrive home again. An old professor had recommended Makoto fresh out of college and they took an instant liking to his friendly, sweet nature. It was certainly more prestigious than the pool Haru went to.

Knocking him out of his thoughts, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Haru took it back out to read his received text. It was from Rin.

“ _Knock before you come in ;)”_

Haru irritably frowned. That meant Rin and Sousuke were up to something. Probably getting at each other on the kitchen counter. Since he begun to work in the restaurant, Haru simply could not tolerate sex in that part of their home. Once, Makoto got a little frisky as they stood in front of the open refrigerator (late night munchies) and all Haru could think about the floors, stove, and refrigerator he just scrubbed, the carefully stocked food, and the neatly stacked pots and pans all back at work. It turned him off real quick and he had to leave a highly confused Makoto alone with the fridge. Even seeing his lovers get it on in the sacred room annoyed him and since then they always gave him a text in case he walked in on them.

When Rin climaxed, it was...quite a lot...He really hoped he was greeted with the sight of them rigorously cleaning the place when he stepped in. When he finally reached the apartment building, Haru went to check the mail despite already knowing Sousuke had done it earlier, as he always did. Anything to prolong the sight of knocked over napkins, spices and body fluids he may inevitably see on his precious kitchen floor. With a heavy sigh, he walked up the stairs, to their door, and gave a tepid knock.

“Come in!” Rin yelled from inside. He didn't sound hot and bothered. If anything, he sounded kind of harsh, like he was barking out practice drills. With a twist of the mouth, Haru put in the key and opened the door.

After taking off his shoes, he went into the kitchen, dreading the worse.

What he saw instead was Rin sitting on the kitchen counter, tooth pick in his mouth, and Sousuke lounging by the stove, biting into a doughnut.

They were both wearing police uniforms.

It had only been about five months since they all moved in as a foursome. Maybe when Sousuke and Rin roomed together, back at the academy, it was tradition for them to wear police cosplay. Because that was the only reasonable explanation Haru could come up with as Rin swiped his toothpick from his mouth and pointed an accusatory digit at him.

“Oi, you!” he yelled, jumping down from his perch. “Weren't you an honor student? Never thought you'd be stupid enough to walk into a police station”. Haru frowned and squinted his eyes.

“What?”

“Oh come on mastermind,” Rin grinned impishly, teeth shining in the kitchen's light. “Don't pretend you don't know. You're a wanted man”.

“Wanted?” Haru repeated because that was all he really could think to do. He looked to Sousuke for an explanation but the man was too busy licking icing off his fingers.

“Sousuke!” Rin shouted to him.

“Yeah, yeah,” he answered back as he pushed himself off the stoves edge with his elbow. He lithely walked to Haru, like a jaguar, each step slow and calculated. It was kind of freaking Haru out, so much he did little to protest when, in an unexpected flash, Sousuke yanked his arms and twisted them behind his back. When he felt rings of cold metal around his wrists, he finally snapped out of it, trying to turn his head to see Sousuke's face.

“Is this a joke?”

Sousuke promptly tugged him back into his chest, craning his head close over Haru's face. Their noses barely touched.

“It could be Nanase,” he replied with a gradual smirk. “This could be whatever you wish. Just know anything you say can and will be held against you”.

And then Haru immediately felt the push of Sousuke's hips against him, the familiar outline of his cock in Haru's ass crack.

Oh. Okay then. Haru suddenly knew _exactly_ what was going on.

“Follow me,” Rin said with the same devilish grin. He lead them to the open living room, straight to futon. Only the mattress part of it was gone. Haru was roughly shoved to sit on the metal bars.

“Ow...”

“Um, Officer Yamazaki,” Rin said, eyes wavering a bit, grin somewhat faded. “Be a little more gentle”.

“Oh,” Sousuke nervously licked his lips though his eyebrows were still furrowed together in an attempt to keep his previously formidable facade. “Sorry 'bout that”.

“No it's fine officer,” Haru shrugged, looking to the window. The curtains were drawn. Good. “I like it rough. Real rough”.

“Do you now?” Rin said followed by a whistle. The grin was back to it's orginal shine.

“Yeah,” Haru answered, eyes scanning the room. There was the empty corner in the living room that Haru had silently planned for a fish tank. One of these days... “My boyfriends are pretty good at treating me the way I like it”.

Sousuke's smirk turned soft, touched. “That's good to know”.

“It is,” Haru nodded, closing his eyes. His wrists jiggled the handcuffs a bit. “But sometimes they do stuff I don't like...”

Both the fake police officer's expressions became stiff.

“Like...not announcing they want to do roleplay. Cuffing me up even though I hate BDSM”. Haru opened his eyes to look at the empty box of donuts on the kitchen counter from his uncomfortable seat. “...Not sharing their snacks with me”.

“There's more in the fridge,” Sousuke said quickly, looking relatively guilty now. Good. Haru felt little sympathy at that point.

“But-!” Rin threw his hands in the way, teeth gritted and wide. “But you said! A whole month ago! You would totally be open to roleplay!!”

Haru sighed, shoulders sagged. “No need to get defensive. We never even talked about what scenarios we would like. Sure, you two may like this but I certainly don't”. Sousuke sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Shit...he has a point”. The other offender sullenly bit his lip.

“We don't look sexy to you? At all?”

“You look very sexy,” Haru said very seriously. He had to admit at least that much. Rin perked up a little after hearing that.

“It's just that, this scenario isn't to your taste...” Sousuke mulled, hand under his chin. He eyed the open kitchen.

“How about food play-?”

“Absolutely not,” Haru cut him off, bristling at the very idea. His taller lover chuckled. “Worth asking. Let me get you a doughnut”. Rin immediately sat down next to Haru and reached inside his pant's pocket.

“We just wanted to do something nice. Since you and Makoto are working so hard lately”.

Haru reached a finger over to graze over Rin's hipbone. “I know. You guys work hard too though. You're still an Olympic swimmer after all and Sousuke's grad classes are pretty rigorous”. Rin grinned a grin that wasn't at all sultry. It was almost similar to the ones he wore in elementary school and Haru felt his heart race a bit.

“Thanks hun, that means a lot. Ah crap, I thought I had the key to this stupid thing. Sousuke!”

“Hmm?” Sousuke walked back into the living room, with a plate of pastry goodies. One was shaped like a trout. It had Haru's name written all over it and he was going to enjoy every last crumb.

“Give me the keys so we can set our prisoner free,” Rin said with a laugh. Said laughter stopped when Sousuke looked back at him, blankly.

“I thought...you had the keys...”

Rin's smile began to crumble. “Haha, stop playing, I gave them to you...right?”

All three of them silently looked from one to the other. Haru's good mood turned sour again so quick he was ready to storm out, handcuffs and all.

“You can't be serious-”

“Everything's okay!” Rin said with an unnecessary amount of gusto. “Here lemme take the plate from you and you can check your pockets-”

“My uniform didn't come with pockets, remember?” Sousuke said, eyes wide with terror. The look he gave Haru screamed a thousand times “I'msosorry” and then some.

“Maybe we dropped it on the floor somewhere?” Rin yelled over his shoulders as he jogged to the kitchen. The plate of doughnuts looked dangerously close to dropping from his hands.

“I'll check the bedroom,” Sousuke added, throwing off his cop hat and raking fingers through his fine hair. He was obviously frustrated with himself. Haru was frustrated that he couldn't eat his fish shaped doughnut, un-cuffed, after a long day of work, in peace. Sousuke turned to him again before going, licking his lips apprehensively.

“Just...sit tight?”

“I don't really have much of a choice now do I?” Haru snapped, voice raised.

There was a little voice in his head scolding him, telling him they were just trying to be nice, accidents happen, and that he should be patient. But the cold metal on his wrists was beginning to drive him crazy. He felt trapped, he wasn't free, and he maybe, he was more upset that these two thought such a scenario would be appealing to him in the slightest. As he moodily looked down at his lap, Sousuke's arms appeared in either side of him. When he looked up, he saw a guilty pair of teal eyes staring back at him.

“I'm really sorry, I really am,” Sousuke whispered, and pressed a tentative kiss on the left side of his lip. Haru then felt his anger slowly dissipate again. It was almost comical how this was the same Sousuke who would make him deliriously riled up in high school.

“I'm sorry too...” When he looked back to the open kitchen, Rin stood in the middle of it, miserable. Knowing Rin, he had really wanted this to be a perfect night for all of them. Probably had the whole thing planned out weeks in advance.

Haru sighed but he felt the corners of his mouth tug. Just a bit. He was still a little tired from his emotions going up and down in such a short span of time. “Just try find those keys. Please”.

 

* * *

 

When Makoto came home, half an hour later, he found all three of his boyfriends sitting on the futon, huddled together under a heap of blankets and pillows. On the television screen was a school of salmon leaping over waterfalls. One of Haru's many nature documentaries no doubt. Rin was cautiously hand feeding him what looked like a pastry of some sort while Sousuke had an arm wrapped around the both of them, pressing kiss after kiss on Haru's temple. It was such a tender scene, Makoto wanted to just stand still, not make his presence known. He could watch these three together for hours. Of course, without fail, he'd eventually want to join in. And there would be no objections of course. Still...maybe he could stay by the door a little longer and just lovingly gaze at them? Such a opportunity did not come to fruition however thanks to Haru's ever perceptive nature.

“Makoto,” he called from his seat. The other two looked up, eager.

“Makoto, you can help us!” Rin said, somewhat urgently and the tone took the newcomer off guard. After all, weren't they just relaxing sweetly on the couch a moment ago?

“Rin, you're scaring him,” Sousuke softly reprimanded, tugging at the sleeve of Rin's navy blue collard shirt. Makoto didn't feel any less confused when Rin sprung up from under the covers in a police uniform.

“Um...”

“Oh yeah, this,” Rin looked down at his costume, waving a dismissive hand in the air. “Long story short, we were kind of doing roleplay”.

“Oh?” Makoto said, attention further snapping with the utterance of the word “roleplay”. He gulped as he sized up Rin's slim middle in those trouser's...It was...enticing to say the least.

“You look really good”.

“Oh really?” Rin said and for some reason nervously laughed. “Thank you. Sousuke looks pretty great in his get up too”.

“Wow...” Makoto breathed out with as little breath as possible. He waited for Sousuke to slink out of those sheets, give him a nice sight yet, for some reason, he stayed seated and looked a little uncomfortable.

“It has no pockets,” Haru stated under his breath. But because Makoto was also a freaking wiz at being perceptive, he heard from even afar.

“What do pockets have to do with anything?”

“Well,” Rin said, looking down at his feet. “They're really great for holding the keys to handcuffs...”

They all became very quiet after that. And what they didn't expect was for Makoto to, without a word, stretch willing arms out straight toward Rin.

“...What are you doing?”

“Uh...arrest me officer?”

Another moment of silence. Haru finally managed to cough up a laugh.

“W-what?” Makoto stammered out loud, red in the face. He took turns looking at each one of their faces, trying to understand the situation. “We said we wanted to try roleplay! I-I'm trying it out!”

“Pfft, jeez. I'm really sorry Makoto,” Rin lamented, hand on his forehead and eyes momentarily closing shut. “I guess men in uniform is a thing for you”.

“We'll remember that for the future,” Sousuke kindly offered with a sympathetic smile.

“Future?” his brunette boyfriend repeated, his confused expression beginning to shift into one of forlorn. “Not now?”

“Haru doesn't like it,” Rin explained with a shrug. “And we kind of lost the key to his handcuffs”.

“Ah, I see...”

Makoto thought it would be best to not tell them he immediately understood why Haru wouldn't get off to the idea of authoritative figures restricting his movements. Such words might hurt their feelings, make them doubt their love for Haru in comparison to Makoto's. He had learned as much. But it wasn't their fault! If they had known Haru since kindergarten, they'd know him just as creepily well. Haru always and would forever strive for freedom, even in the bedroom. And Rin and Sousuke probably quickly caught on as to why Haru wouldn't like it so their was no need for Makoto to comment on the blunder...speaking of keys...

“Wait...do you mean-?” Makoto slipped of his back pack and rummaged through the front pocket. He fished out something shiny, small and slim.

“The key!” Rin hollered and Haru jumped out of Sousuke's arms to rush towads his release.

“When I went to take back the green sweater Rin borrowed I just found it laying there on the ground,” Makoto said with a smile. It felt good to give a solution to the problem, even if he was technically the cause for it. “I was going to ask you guys about it tonight seeing as by the time I found it, everyone had already left.

“Mystery solved,” Sousuke nodded, getting up from his seat. “Good job citizen”.

Makoto giggled as Haru, hands finally free, waved them in the air. Rin asked him what the hell he was doing.

“I'm free,” he stated bluntly, flapping his arms like a bird. “Also, my arms fell asleep so this will help with circulation”.

“You look like a chicken,” Sousuke teased with a smile full of adoration.

“A cute chicken,” Makoto added with beaming eyes.

“So cute I could eat you,” Rin drawled, smile wolfish. Haru took the moment to further exercise his arms by playfully punching him in the gut.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Sousuke turned over to face him, eyes heavy. He always had this funny habit of nodding his head and then jerking back awake whenever he went to sleep. It was entertaining to watch. Haru waited as Sousuke left the beginning of his sentence hanging to drift off. The head jerk would come any moment now. Behind him, Rin, with his arms encircling his waist, snickered.

“The dummy can barely stay awake”.

“You should be sleeping too,” Makoto softly said from Rin's other side. However his hand found Haru's head and began to stroke his hair. “You have a flight tomorrow, remember?” Rin groaned, or rather, whined like a five year old. Haru was pretty sure that was how five year old Rin whined. He'd be just as annoying as the twelve year old he first met...maybe just as cute...

“That's why I really, really wanted to do the do with you all tonight!” Rin proclaimed loudly in his ear. At least his breath tickling Haru's skin felt nice. “But we'll plan this way better when I get back from practice, I promise”. Sousuke jolted awake.

“Haru, what kind of roleplay do you like anyway?”

“Aaaand, he finally finishes his sentence”.

“Huh? What are you talking about...?”

“Nothing Sousuke. Haru, you should answer his question”. Haru gave a displeased grunt, because despite all the love confessions and sex they had, there would always be a part of Makoto that forever babied him. Said mother hen only ran his fingers through his hair faster. Makoto, in his own way, could be pretty annoying too. Annoyingly loving and lovable.

He had to really think about the roleplay. It was true he was definitely open to it but as for the actually execution of the ordeal...

“Nothing with being tied up. Or giving out orders.”

“So let's throw out military then?” guessed Rin.

“Yeah I can do police but no military,” Sousuke said grievously. In some ways the guy really was more of a lover and not a fighter.

“But,” Makoto meekly cut in. “If you saw like, a navy outfit...and I thought it would good on you...”

“I'll wear it around the house but I'm not getting into the role,” Sousuke said, stifling a yawn.

“Outfits are nice!” Rin encouraged and Haru could see his teeth, even in the dark. “Haru said we looked sexy in the police outfits”.

“...You really did...” Haru mumbled. Reluctantly. Makoto laughed and stretched his arms far enough to include the half asleep Sousuke in a group hug.

“But we still need a scenario...”

“Oi, Haru stop making this hard”.

“Shut up, it's not just about me”.

Meanwhile, Sousuke finally succumbed to a much needed yawn. But not before saying, loud enough for all to hear, “Well, Rin could always wear his maid outfit...”

The words that came out of Rin's mouth could only be akin to spit and sputter. However, Makoto and Haru paid him no mind. Instead they both sat up, too focused on the slumbering Sousuke who was merely talking in his sleep at that point.

“Sou. Where does he keep it?” Haru asked, grave, but the twinkle in his eyes glowed in the darkness like stars.

Sousuke let out one lone snore before answering. “Back of closet...?” Rin leaped out of bed before anyone could even think to stop him. Makoto followed close behind.

“Riiiin, I think that's actually a really good-!”

“Finish that sentence and you're dead to me Tachibana!”

Haru lay back down, snuggling close to his knocked out lover, and thought, it was kind of silly to still expect his days to end in normalcy with these three.

“I love these idiots,” he said to no one in particular. Sousuke still managed to nuzzle closer to him though.

**Author's Note:**

> Events such as Haru leaving the pros, Sousuke's family situation, and how the four ended up together in the first place will be addressed soon. So hang tight and pray away my procrastination.


End file.
